Secuencia 1-A
by dannycg
Summary: Esta historia es la precuela de un reescrito de fate stay night por parte historia toma origen en el nasuverse y cuenta con una modificación de la historia original de saber. Sumérgete con sterminer un asesino miembro de la iglesia con un complejo destino el cual terminara una vez tome a excalibur. Primer capítulo.


SECUENCIA I: CAMELOTE.

TRACK: Disc Fz 2-38

-bienvenido.

¡prakks!

Los dos guardias dan un golpe con sus hachas.

-…valla sitio tan grande.

-insolente… ha de respetar la voluntad de nuestro rey, las puertas del castillo no se abren para desconocidos y si el lo acepto usted debe de demostrar el respeto debido.

-……..-lo mira aburrido-como diga.

-…por favor, pase al vestíbulo, las meseras están por terminar la cena. Nuestro rey ha de estar en camino y deberais de sentirte honrado de que el desee cenar con usted, caballero de la santa iglesia.

-por supuesto que si.

El entra.

-jum… valla sitio tan amplio e iluminado.

-joven caballero-dice una mucama-este es un lugar exclusivo, por favor, absténgase a subir a las recamaras reales y además a las mazmorras.

-..esta… bien, supongo.

La mucama se retira.

-¿que opina de esto, maestro?

-…no lo se… tiene mucha seguridad, creía que con la excusa de que vendría a ayudarles tendrían la defensa mas abajo, y aun sabiendo que este reino celebra fiestas patrias.. no lo entiendo.

-…seguramente ellos o su rey son concientes de que existen ciertos riesgos.

-hablas como si yo fuera el problema.

-de hecho, lo es… sea quien sea el rey de este castillo sabe muy bien como cuidarse el trasero el solo. Si esto no estuviera lleno de tantos guardias seria muy fácil robar la espada.

-..oye… no hagas tanto ruido.

-sabes que nada mas seres con poder espiritual pueden escuchar.

-si… pero aun no sabemos que tipo de personas hay en este castillo-se coloca las manos en el cuello-…maldición, no creo que esta oportunidad se presente dos veces.

-…si es asi debes de hallar un modo de aprovecharlo.

-…espera… ¡eso es!... je… eres un genio después de todo.

-claro, ahora es el punto en el que me muestras cual es la brillante idea.

-…ya veras… 

-bien, entonces muévete, conoce mas de ese rey y de su tesoro.

-si.

Vestíbulo

-…jum… algo vacío, al parecer.

-…ya veo… usted debe ser Sir. Sterminer, ¿no es asi?

-si, te informaron bien… y tu nombre.

-mi nombre es sir Gawain y soy el primo de nuestro rey.

-¿primo?

-asi es…. Junto otros 10 guerreros soy parte de la elit que genera la paz y la seguridad de camelotte.

-…al parecer no es tan útil si me llamaron.

-…….-el hombre se incomoda-…aunque piense de ese modo, todos y cada uno de nosotros somos muy fuertes… aun no sabemos como podemos evitar que el reino se pierda mas y mas en la miseria.

-¿miseria?

-agh… hable de mas… yo y mis otros camaradas estamos en la habitación a la izquierda del vestíbulo… si necesita informarse de algun sitio en nuestro reino ser aun honor.

Se marcha.

-jum… que raro.

-¿miseria?... suena algo trágico, aun este castillo reluce como oro y hablar de miseria aparte de una guerra es casi un problema interno del reino… investiga mas.

hall principal

-….no lo entiendo… las personas en este sitio son muy centradas a lo que deben hacer y aun asi parecen odiar lo que hacen.

¡craks

Dos guardias interponen sus armas.

-¡Agh!

-alto ahi.

-este… ¿que ocurre?

-estoy seguro que en la entrada al castillo se le informo que no debe subir a la torre de recamaras reales… solo el rey y su pareja o incluso su familia tiene acceso a esta torre.

-…ya veo… lo siento en todo caso.

………..me alejo.

-al parecer en ese lugar esta el tesoro que tanto recelan.

-…si… pero si tienes tanto deseo de ser partido por una de esas hachas, ve tu solo shadows.

-…sabes que soy parte de tu cuerpo… solo hay una manera, usando tu plan.

-…si pero mi plan es algo peligroso… am… supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es comprender mas que hace que esta gente actue de ese modo tan extraño y luego actuar.

cocina principal

-…maestro, suelo no hacerlo ya que la respuesta seria totalmente fuera de sentido… ¿pero que hacemos en la cocina?

-eres un tonto, Shadows… ¿no lo ves?

-¿ver que?

Todos se mueven con rapidez.

-¡!

-¿lo viste?

-…hay muchas mujeres aquí.

-…en efecto….

-ya veo… puedes ser algo machista pero nadie guarda tan mal un secreto que una mujer

……………me acerco a una conversación.

-…cada vez la salud y el alimento es mas escaso.

-ja… nuestro rey realmente es patético.

-¡no hables asi de el!.. si alguien te escuchara estarías en un problema serio.

-…incluso las ejecuciones son muy escasas… con el anterior rey no ocurria eso. Lo máximo que hara será darme un memorándum

-¿y tu crees que es buena idea? Con tan gran escases de empleo… las migas que gano en este miserable sitio son para mis hermanos y mi madre, no quiero perder esto….

La mujer se lleva una olla.

-…………………

Miro todo.

pas

Me paro en frente de la enorme olla.

-¿ves esto?-dice la joven mujer-esta olla es la que usamos para cocinar para todo el castillo… el jefe chef dice que demora mas tiempo en terminar de calentar la cena, pero la equidad es uno de los pensamientos tristes de nuestro rey.

-¿una olla con todo el alimento del castillo?... jum….

Me acerco a la otra mujer.

-olvidate del rey… escapa conmigo.

-………………..¿ah?

………………………….

Salgo de la cocina.

-ya veo… al parecer el rey no es tan bueno después de todo.

La cabeza de dragon negro se asoma.

-…no se si el problema es que sea malo, el problema es que es realmente bueno… muy flexible por lo que escuche, aun mas, pernmitir a un total desconocido una cena con el es un riesgo muy grande para un rey.

-posiblemente tengas razón.

-¡hey tu!

Llega un tipo en armadura corriendo.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

-¿yo?

-¡si, tu! ¡el de cabello de punta!jadeo ¡disculpa! ¡se supone que yo debo de cuidar la entrada de las mazmorras! ¡ultimamente ni un alma se ve en ese lugar! ¡pero hemos atrapado a un criminal realmente peligroso, Rood Wood!

-¿Rood Wood?

-¡si! ¡es un ladron que roba a los ricos y reparte entre los pobres, por ordenes del rey lo tenemos preso de por vida! ¡pero debo ir urgente al baño! ¡puedes cuidar la entrada al calabozo!

-…pues… si… claro.

-¡perfecto, gracias!

ras

Shadows se asoma.

-…incluso su seguridad es deprimente….

-…oye… es una gran oportunidad… 

Mazmorras

-ni un alma en esta inmensidad de celdas.

pas

Paso al frente de una.

-¡!

Se acerca

-¡hey! ¡chico! ¡pss!

-¿ah?

-¡oye! ¡oye! ¡no me mires de ese modo! ¡ahora estoy en una muy grande! ¡el rey de camelotte asusta! ¡viejo, asusta de verdad! ¡quien sabe que me hara! ¡seguro me corta la cabeza para infundir y ganar un poco de respeto!

-¿que diablos?

-¡oye! ¡seguro tu también te veras algun dia con tu cabeza como premio!-busca en su bolsillo-mira… mi tarjeta.

Rood Wood, ladron profesional

-¡ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes! ¡ayudame a escapar de aquí!

-¡¿por que debería?! ¡eres un simple ladron!

-¡oye! ¡no me ofendas! ¡soy el mejor ladron de todo gran Bretaña! ¡desde gales, hasta Selgovae, incluso en iselandia e Irlanda me conocen!... tuve mala suerte al llegar a camelotte

-¿como te atraparon?

-fue un golpe de suerte de esos gamberros carceleros…. Me quede dormido después de un gran asalto al castillo y justo cuando creai que todo esta terminado. ¡plaks!... un tonto dejo caer un ladrillo suelto de una torre… me dio en la cabeza y quede noqueado… luego desperté en este sitio.

-¿que quieres de este castillo? ¿Por qué alguien con tan alto prestigio ataca a un reino al filo de la muerte?

-ciertamente este reino tiene un mal mandato, o quizás no.

-¿a que te refieres?

-quizas sea un rey bueno, pero el trabajo independiente es muy malo, digo, mírame a mi. Si el rey es muy bueno y lo discriminan por una causa insignificante el reino no progresara porque el pueblo culpa a un solo hombre de sus problemas en lugar de solucionar estos.

-ya veo-pienso-pero esto no responde mi pregunta.

-¡¿de que pregunta hablas, hombre?!

-¿que quiere un ladron profesional de este castillo?

-¡¿que no lo sabes?!

-¿lo se?

-¡si! ¡dicen que este castilllo tiene un tesoro sin igual!

-¿Excalibur?

-….no, la espada es un tesoro. Pero se dice que se necesitan 10 mil hombres para tomarla y levantarla unos solos centímetros. ¡la funda!

-¿la funda?

-¡la funda de la espada esta adornada de joyas y se dice que esta hecha de un oro santo! ¡ni mil reinos valdrían lo que vale esa funda sagrada!

-ya veo… asi que la funda no era todo.

-asi es… ¡péro ese es el secreto!

-¿el secreto?

-¡con la funda en la espada! ¡la espada aceptara a cualquier dueño y eso seria un dos por uno! ¡es decir! ¡robar a Excalibur y su vaina!

-…wow… investigas mucho.

-todos son simples rumores, pero que te dije. ¡soy el gran ladron de todo gran Bretaña, Rood Wood.

-..ok, adiós.

-¡Espera! ¡ayudame! ¡ayudame!

-¿ah? ¿por que debería? ¡eres un ladron!

-¡que no soy un ladron! ¡soy un héroe! ¡ayudo a gente pobre robando un pcoo de dinero de millonarios! ¡eso es retribución de riquezas ¿sabias?!

-…véalo por donde lo veas es robar… adiós, estare en tu ejecución.

-¡Espera!

-¿ah?

-¡si me sacas de este sitio te dire como abrir la caja fuerte de la vaina!

-¡!

-¡Es sencillo, pero sácame de este sitio! ¡no quiero estar mas en este reino!

-…de acuerdo.

-¡si, que, si! ¡eres un chico listo después de todo!

-…retrocede.

-¿que retroceda?... de acuerdo.

-¡oye chico! ¡gracias! ¡de verdad que no sabes que mal estaba del estomago! ¿ah?

Entra el guardia

Lo mira.

-¡¿que haces hablando con los presos?! ¡bueno, me da igual! ¡te debo una después de todo, no te quedes con esos despojos humanos!

-¡no! ¡Espera!

Dice Rood Wood

fuera de prisión

-¡fuis!... a que soy tu héroe, chico… es un ladron peligroso, lo mejor es que conserves tu mente fuera de culpas y delitos. Te lavava la cabeza ¿sabias?

Dice el guardia

…………………..

-interesante…-dice Shadows-asi que los mitos de la vaina de la espada eran reales.

-Shadows… hora de poner en marcha el plan…

-¿que plan?

-un plan que involucra tener el camino abierto para salvar a ese tal ladron y poder obtener la vaina y la espada.

-¡¿pero que dices?! ¡¿como puedes estar tan seguro de que no te tomaba el pelo?!

-ya había odio de ese tal rood Wood… y todo lo que dijo era verdad.

-…….

-…aun mas… es posible que eso ultimo también, incluso nosotros sabíamos que había un modo de que cualquiera que no fuera el rey de esta tierra la manejara… es hora de ponerlo en marcha.

-¿de que plan hablas?

-¿no lo has pensado?... la recamara real, la cocina real, la gran olla, la cantidad de comida, los guardias hambrientos y también rood Wood… todo ello se fusiona en un único plan.

-….

-..hable con un tabernero en el pueblo de loire… y el mensiono que en un bosque al este de las murallas de este castillo crecia en el musgo una seta sofnifera… 

-ahora lo entiendo… 

-el dijo que haría una pócima para el sueño, si logro drogarlos a todos.

-tendrias el camino hacia rood Wood, la convinacion y la vaina… excelente, bien pensado, maestro

-por supuesto, y todo será antes de que el rey pise el castillo, ya que no me darán comida hasta que el llegue.

-en marcha…….

TRACK: Disc FZ 2-33

bar

praks

-¡ah! ¡pero si es al chico al que casi asaltamos!

-oye… ya te dije que no necesitas llamarme mas de ese modo.

-¿que te traes por aquí?-dice la gitana-¡ya te he dicho que no volveremos a robar!... ¿quieres tu estadia en tu cuarto gratis? ¡pues adelante, y cuando te largues arregla todo!

-…de hecho, quería hablar con el gerente…

-¿conmigo?

-si, mire.

-¡I-increible! ¡este tipo de seta!... es del bosque húmedo, cerca del bosque maldito… imposible, ese sitio esta lleno de monstruos y fantasmas… 

-no ingrese al bosque maldito.

-de igual forma, el bosque húmedo también tiene esas creaturas… supongo que la única diferencia es que ambos bosques están embrujados pero el bosque maldito permanece a oscuras mientras que el segundo puede estar iluminado por el sol.

-…por supuesto que si… es acojonante de noche ahora… ¿Quién diablos caza setas de noche?

Dice aburrido.

-bien… esto hara un gran sofnifero… tardare unas cuantas horas.

-¡¿no hay modo que puedas terminar antes de las 3 de la tarde?!

-no se… posiblemente tarde un poco mas de tiempo… pero hare lo posible ya que traes la seta tan rápido.

-valla… gracias…

-no hay de que… son dos doblones de oro.

-¡¿dos?! ¡¿que demonios?! ¡¿no te conformas con 4 de plata?!

-…ese es mi precio por terminarlo antes de las tres…

-…agh… como sea….

pas

Le doy el hongo.

-¿y el dinero?

-¿el sofnifero?

-¡je! Eres un chico listo después de todo.

Se marcha.

………………..

El tiempo pasa.

-…maldición…. 

El tiempo es medido por el transcurso de la arena en un reloj  
una descarga de arena simbolisa una hora… eso… 24 veces es un dia.

agh

Me tomo la amarga cerveza y veo el pésimo baile de esa gitana como espectáculo.

-¡tantan! ¡aquí tiene!

-¡uf! ¡ya era hora!

-solo paso la mitad de una hora.

-…si, pero aun asi son las 2.30. 

-no es mi culpa que necesitase ese remedio tan pronto.

-como sea… toma tu paga… si alguien pregunta no sabes nada, yo también lo hare.

-¿oye pero para que necesitas tan horrible tanquilisante?... solo un pequeño grano te pondría a dormir por horas… todo eso es demasiado peligroso.

-lo seria en una dosis pequeña… esto pondría a dormir a muchas personas… estoy seguro de ello.

-…bien, como sea… si tienes otro de esos hongos me encantaría cómpratelo… con las pesadillas de ese demonio blanco, gran parte de europa teme dormir.

-…si, esta bien.

salgo del bar

-perfecto-dice Shadows-una pequeña broma y excalibur será nuestro, eso, y el derecho a detener a destructor.

-…no lo se.

-¿acaso te estas arrepintiendo?

-…no es eso… es… sobre ese rey, incluso en este pueblo alejado de las murallas del reino se sigue hablando mal de el… que es débil, cobarde, que no merece ser un rey… si le quito a excalibur… el… ¿estaria solo?

-aun tiene a su primo, ¿lo olvidas?... incluso debe de tener esposa, no se porque te preocupas por tonterías tan humanas como esa… la gente muere todo el tiempo, que el pierda su espada solo significa un duelo mas… 

-…si… y de esos no han parado….

-¡la única manera de pararlos, ya tu sabes cual es!

-…si, ni que lo digas. Pero el primo de ese rey, incluso esos otros caballeros de su mesa redonda no son diferentes a los demás, bueno, da igual… liberemos a ese ladron y robemos la vaina.

TRACK: Disc Fz 2-38

-que extraño…

Pienso 

-ni los guardias, ni una sola alma en la aldea afuera del castillo. ¿que puede significar esto?

-…no lo se, algo aquí me trae mala espina. Estoy seguro que incluso a unos guardias tan perezosos los despiden por abandonar su puesto. Y mira… las puertas del castillo están abiertas.

-…bien, seguramente las olvidaron cerrar.

-no lo creo, ellos dijeron que a nadie mas que a un invitado real se le permitia entrar al castillo.

-…entonces… ¿Cuál crees que sea el problema?

-lo mejor será investigar, ve al cuarto de esos caballeros, seguramente ellos aclararan lo que esta ocurriendo.

-…de acuerdo.

prask

Entro al vestíbulo.

-…am… tampoco hay nadie aquí… es demasiado extraño todo esto.

Ingreso al cuarto.

PAUSE

Nada se escucha…  
hay mucho silencio…

-¡!

-¿que es esto?

TRACK: Disc Fz 2-36

-¡hey! ¡despierta!

………………………..

El sujeto rubio que me dio la bienvenida y otros dos caballeros tienen la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¡hey! ¡tu!

Los muevo.

-¿que ocurrio aquí, Shadows?

-…no lo se.

ras

Salgo de ese cuarto.

-………..

Hay unas armaduras tiradas en el suelo, pero no están solas.  
hay caballeros dentro de ellas.

-¡hey! ¡despierta!

-……..no hay respuesta

-………

Ingreso a la cocina real.

Raaaas

La gran olla continua en ese horno

¡plaks!

Lo apago

Todas las sirvientas están tiradas en el suelo.  
parecen como si hubieran muerto pero aun respiran

-estan… ¿dormidos?

-…tal parece que alguien se adelanto a nuestro plan.

-….si-pienso-…si estas personas de repente calleron en sueño, se supone que alguien mas tuvo mi misma idea.

-…no lo creo.

-¿ah?

-no siento alguna presencia en este sitio, alguien embrujo a esta gente de un modo único, y sin el propósito de robar algo.

-…¿seguro?

-asi es.

-…..-sonrio con sadismo-¡esto es perfecto! ¡jajajajajajaja!

Rio al aire.

-asi es

Dice Shadows.

-…con toda esta gente fuera de combate solo es liberar al ladron… ¡!

Shadows se caya.

-…maldición

Digo

-…….ve a las mazmorras.

………………………………………

Llego

-………….

-…no puede ser… también se durmió.

Digo deprimido.

-…en todo caso, la combinación es lo menos importante-dice shadows-…vuela toda la recamare real si es necesario para obtener la espada.

-de acuerdo.

……………

Salgo de la mazmorra.

…………todos están tirados en el suelo con signos vitales.

-…………

Los guardias que no me dejaron pasar están desmayados cabeza contra cabeza

RTaaaaaaas

Muevo sus pesados cuerpos.

paks, paks, paks, paks

Subo al cuarto superior

En la primer planta hay unas sirvientas noqueadas

paks, paks, paks, paks

Subo a la siguiente planta

-…valla, asi que este es el rey…. Es muy joven para ser el que se encargue de este sitio.

-…asi es, no demuestra mucha madures… lo imagine mas duro.

-…posiblemente por eso todos y cada uno de sus súbditos lo consideran no apto….

Miro el retrato con tristeza.

-…..no es bueno solo por un prejuicio, ¿ah?

-…mejor muévete, no sabemos si el tuvo el mismo destino que los demás.

-si, esta bien… lo siento mucho por ellos, pero si no paro a Destructor, muy pronto, todos moriremos.

………………….subo a la ultima planta

praks

Abro el enorme cuarto.

……que olor tan agradable…  
no huele al cuarto de un hombre…  
es un tanto feminino.

-y bien… ¿como sabemos en que sitio esta la caja fuerte?

-…destrulle la alcoba.

-¡estas loco! ¡es demasiado innecesario! ¡me puedo meter en una buena!

-…eres un idiota, si no hay seguridad, ¿Por qué te asusta tirar esto?... no hay seguridad, no te puedes meter en problemas

-..yo… no lo se…

Es un cuarto muy hermoso…  
parece el cuarto de una chica.

-oyes… ¿estas seguro que este es el cuarto del rey?

-…mira la cresta real sobre su cama, solo el cuarto de un rey esta decorado con ella.

-¿no será el de su hija? ¿una cria?

-… no lo creo… el rey al parecer no tiene familiares cercanos.

-¿como puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

-…tengo… tengo un presentimiento.

-…agh… debe de haber otro modo.

-…siempre haces las cosas complicadas…. ¿que otro modo crees que puedas utilizar?

-….am… revisando.

Also un retrato.-

-¡deves estar bromeando!

-…oye no te molestes… si ese rey o los demás no están inconcientes me puedo meter en un buen lio.

-no entiendo a que reino le debes rendir cuentas si todos están noqueados.

-…a la iglesia ¿lo olvidas?

-…agh…

-…jum… mejor me ahorra el problema y pagar todo un cuarto

Muevo unos libros.

ras

Muevo unos retratos.

-…esto nos tomara todo el dia.

-…no molestes, no me demorara mas de 5 minutos.

-…claro…

-ah… hablas con pesimismo.

-…es demasiado tonto demorar las cosas.

-…a si..

-asi es… tu no encontrarías ni tu nariz teniéndola frente a tu rostro menos encontraras..

¡Tliks!

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAUS!

-¡agh!

-¿decias?

-¡I-imposible!

Un panel de madera se mueve.

-…estos cuartos suelen tener sus propios mecanismos, solo es buscar en el sitio el cual una mucama no limpiaría y ese es… debajo de la cerámica costosa.

-…agh…

ras

Entro

TRACK: PAUSE

-……………

Entro al oscuro cuarto

Ras

-que oscuro esta esto.

-…es la parte posterior de la torre, suelen estar de ese modo….

Raaaus

Potencio prana con mis manos

riiiiiis

Una esfera de prana azul ilumina el cuarto.

-¿que es esto?

….la torre… esta vacia.

-¡¿que clase de tomada de pelo es esta?! ¡ni una joya! ¡ni un doblon!

-¡olvidas que no estas asaltando una tumba! ¡Estas buscando la vaina!

-…aun mas… no hay vaina.

-¡!

-…todo esto… fue en vano… cada cosa… todo esto… para nada…

Digo frustrado.

-…la espada ha de seguir con su rey…

-…si… mejor salgamos de aquí cuanto antes

Raaaaaaaaaus

Activo una vez mas el mecanismo.

-…………

Pienso.

-….todo para nada….

-…lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguirle la pista al rey y robarle su espada.

-…si, pero ahora… estaba pensando en solucionar esto.

-¿de que hablas?

-piensa… si yo hubiese drogado a esta gente dormirían por horas… pero el problema es que a estas personas no las drogaron.

-¡!

-…y tu dices que están hechizadas… lo mejor será ayudarles.

-…pero… ¡¿que demonios dices?! ¡ese no es tu problema!

-piensa, Shadows… si salvo este reino, el rey no se acercara mas a mi, no me tendrá mas confianza.

-¡!

-si eso es verdad, tendría el camino abierto a excalibur.

-¡pero eso implicaría mas tiempo!

-…en efecto.

Salgo del cuarto.

-ya veras como todo esto sale bien…

TRACK: Disc Fz 2-39

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAKSS!!!

-¡Agh!

Alguien pone una espada envainada y me golpea contra el muro.

-que le hiciste…-dice una voz ruda-¡¡¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI CASTILLO?!!!

-¡¡¡!!!

En ese momento lo vi…  
vi a la persona que cambiaria por completo mi mundo.  
su pequeño cuerpo…  
su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes.  
su hermoso y tierno rostro.

-¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!

Dice con furia.

-¡su alteza!

Un hombre alto y fuerte de cabello negro la toma de los brazos.

-¡AGH! ¡SUELTAME LANCELOTE!

cof cof

Toso sangre…  
realmente fue un golpe fuerte.

-¡¡SUELTAME!!!

-calmese por favor… Bedrive.

-si.

Pas

El se interpone entre ambos.  
un hombre alto de cabello blanco y de capa blanca.

-¡por el orgullo de camelote, exijo que nos des una aclaración!

-¿que?

cof

me pongo de pie.

¡rasss

El hombre deenfunda una espada.

-de lo contrario… ¡entregame tu cabeza!

¡ris!

Se pone en guardia.

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes? ¡¿por que me atacan asi?!

Digo con furia.

-¡¡MALDITO!!! ¡¡MALDITO!!-dice la pequeña mujer que es tenida por los brazos-¡¡AUN ME EXIGES A MI!! ¡¡TU, MALDITO HECHICERO Y LADRON!!

-¡¿ladron?!

-Bedrive… haste cargo.

-¡en el acto!

¡Ras!

La espada se torna dorada.

-¡en nombre de camelote exijo tu nombre y que repongas tu daño!

-oye… ¡pero que demonios me dices! ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de que daño es el que cause en primera!

-…maestro, posiblemente lo culpen por lo que le ocurrio a todo este castillo.

-¡!

La mujer se asombra.

-¿crees que es por eso?

-…no hay otro motivo, pienso yo.

-…agh…

-…Lancelote… suéltame…

-¡P-Pero su alteza!

-¡Te dije que me soltaras!

¡pask!

-¡¡AGH!!

Le conecta un cabezazo.

-¡bedrive, baja tu espada!

-S-si…

ras

Envaina.

-……………………..

La miro

-……………….

Ella me mira.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

-yo… ¡¿Quién eres tu?!

-…me cansaste… ¡te hago una pregunta y tu me respondes de ese modo tan insolente! ¡te lo dire antes de que te rompa la cabeza!

-¡!

-¡¡¡SOY EL REY DE ESTE CASTILLO!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mierda.

-¡¡EX!!

-¡¡¡!!!

La veo….  
dorada y azul… la espada del rey Arturo…

-¡¡¡CALIBURRRRR!!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKSS!!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAGH!!!

Un remolino de aire me golpea contra el muro

pas

Caigo desmayado.

-¡metan a ese ladron al calabozo!

-¡Si! -¡S-Si!

…………………………………………………………..

TRACK: Disc FZ 2-36

-am….. 

Que sueño tan extraño tuve.

-….agh…

ras

Me levanto.

-¡!

Estoy en prisión.

-..ma-maldicion….

Estoy tras las rejas.

¡prask! ¡praks!

Quizás pueda tumbar estas puertas

-Shadows….

-…no cuentes conmigo.

-¡!

-tienes un sello en esos grilletes, sea quien sea esa mujer o hombre…. Es demasiado astuto.

-¿que dices?

-sello mis circuitos mas los tuyos, no me puedo apoderar de tu piel y tu no puedes salir de este sitio sino es por un método físico.

-ma-maldicion.

¡praks! ¡praks!

Todo es oscuro.

¿Cuántas horas dormi?   
ya ha anochesido

-…no puedo creer que valla a morir de este modo…

Miro los esqueletos que adornan la mazmorra.

-…morir solo y encadenado por un crimen que no es mi culpa.

-…………..

-¡hey! ¡hey!

Trato de llamar a alguien… pero…  
¿a quien?

-…¡fu! ¡viejo! ¡este lugar esta del asco!

-….maestro… esta no era acaso la celda de ese tal… Rood Wood.

-¡!

-¿Dónde esta el ladron en todo caso?

-¡Ese maldito!

-¡te dije que solo era un simple ladron! 

-¡ya vera cuando salga de este sitio!

-…ahorrese eso ultimo… el criminal ese tiene a Avalon y usted esta encerredo y pronto no comera nada… todo por esa molesta bondad… si hubiera volado el cuarto hubiéramos salido de esa torre antes de que ese rey subiera por usted!

-¡Ahorrate los comentarios poco productivos!

-¡y ahora que!

-…te dire que… ¡¡AYUDA!!

-¡¡¡¿QQUE?!!!

-¡¡¡AYUDA!!! ¡¡NO COMETI NINGUN CRIMEN!! ¡¡MI ARMADURA LO HIZO!! ¡¡AYUDA!!

-…no puedo creer que tna poco autoestima y dignidad tengas.

-¡¡YO NO HICE NADA, LO JURO!!!

-¡tsh! ¡valla tonto con el que me emparejaron!

TRACK: Disc Fz 2-39

-asi parce.

-¡agh!

Retrocedo al verle.

-……………..

El o ella me mira.

-¡¿que demonios te traes?! ¡¿por que me encierras aquí?! 

-¡yo porque te encerre! ¡tu porque subiste a mi recamara!

-¡tsh! ¡estaba....!-pienso en algo rápido-…estaba buscando al que ocaciono esto…

Digo mirando a otro lado.

¡¡PRAAAKS!!

-¡AGH!

Ella hala de mi bufanda y me hace golpear contra los barrotes.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡no sabes cuanto odio a la gente como tu!

-oye… asi comienza toda relación romántica.

-¡agh!-se sonroja-¡tu como puedes decir algo asi! ¡como puedes estar seguro de que soy mujer!

-…valla… asi que eres el tipo de chica ruda y valiente que nadie quiere que sepa su sexo… fácil, hablas como un hombre pero no hay dudas de que tienes la belleza de una mujer.

-¡agh!... tu… me llamaste… ¡me llamaste presiosa!

¡PAAASK!

-¡agh!

-¡soy un rey, plebeyo! ¡tenme respeto si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza de un tajo!

-….oye… a todo esto… ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-hu-sonrie-¿no te preocupa?

-¿preocuparme?

-¡si te deje vivo es poruqe tu eres el mayor sospechoso de todo esto! ¡ese peinado y esa ropa! ¡no hay duda de que eres lejano al castillo!.... tu has de responder lo que ocurrio aquí y ahora. ¡de lo contrario empleare todo tipo de tortura sobre ti!

-¡Aagh!-si que asusta-¡ya te dije que no se nada!

-¿a no?

pas

-¡!

Tira el sofnifero.

-…se a que huele esa medicina… ¡Tu trataste de dormir a todo el castillo, no es verdad!

-agh… yo….

Miro al suelo con furia.

-¡CONTESTA!

-¡S-Si!

-…agh….

Ella empuña las manos con furia.

-….estoy muy decepcionada…. Y mas contigo…

-¿conmigo?... pero que dices si apenas nos conocemos…

-..tu…. tu eres el soldado que le pedi a la iglesia…

-¡!

TRACK: Disc Fz 2-40

-pense que teniéndote cerca nos ayudarías a contra aquellos reinos que se oponen y aun sin conocerme… ¡me traicionas!

Dice con dolor.

-…oye… yo…

-…………

Ella mira al suelo con dolor.

¡craks!

Abre la puerta.

-…liberaste al ladron que apenas me hizo ganar un poco el respeto de mis hombres… y además entras a mi cuarto para robarme parte de mi alma.

-¿parte de tu alma?

-Avalon es parte de mi, no de mi espada…. Me siento muy decepcionada…. Sal de estas rejas… te dare tus cosas y te largaras de mi reino.

-¡oye!

Ella se marcha.

-¡agh!

Me siento la peor cosa en este mundo.

Cranks

Me quito los grilletes con la llave.

-…no imagine algo como eso… ¿Quién es esa chica?

-…tiene un horripilante poder, es mayor que el tuyo… lo mejor será buscar otro método de derrotar a Destrucctor descarta la posibilidad de armarte con Excalibur…. Larguémonos de este sitio.

-…esta…. Esta bien….

Llego a la parte superior del vestíbulo.

TRACK: Disc 2-35

-…………….

Ella mira con tristeza a todos sus caballeros y sirvientes recostados en el enorme vestíbulo con camas improvisadas.

-……….

Me mira con rabia y sube al atrio.

-……….

Sus dos únicos caballeros cocientes ayudan a los caidos.

-….no se que clase de hechizo sea este-dice el hombre de cabello blanco-…mi alteza dijo que ese poder era ajeno a usted, sin embargo me alegro que se encuentre bien… lamento su destierro… hubiera sido un honor tenerlo en mis filas.

-…………

Miro al suelo con tristeza al suelo.

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Todos están dormidos.

-….-el otro hombre no me mira-…nuestro rey es el mejor que ha tenido este castillo en los últimos siglos… debieron de ejecutarte… ahora ella se somete mas a su dolor… teniendo un mandato duro tu terminas por hacer que sufra mas… me das asco….

Se retira.

-valla tipo tan odioso.

Dice Shadows.

-…el tiene razón.

-¿a que te refieres?

-…tu no lo entiendes… tu eres un demonio, pero ella… ella tiene los ojos de una chica cansada… ahora tiene los ojos de una chica realmente triste… y todo por mi culpa… nunca imagine que el rey seria una mujer.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-hey, despierta.

No hay respuesta.

-…es inútil… no los puedo curar de ningún modo, ni menos despertarles…. Seguirán de ese modo hasta que su cuerpo no soporte la falta de nutrientes y mueran…

…………………

Llego al atrio real.  
solo un trono y un rey sentado con gran tristeza.

-….no quiero ver tu rostro nunca mas….

-…agh… yo… 

-…no estoy enfadada contigo por mis hombres… esa es mi culpa, no tuya…. Estoy enfadada por el simple hecho que te vi como un rayo de esperanza para nuestro reino. el mejor asesino que ha combatido contra ese vampiro… pero no fue asi… solo fuiste un simple ladron….

fas

Se da la vuelta.

-…..no sabes cuanto dolor me ocasiona la gente como tu… al fin de cuentas no eres diferente a los demás…

-………….

-…vete….

-…¿y tu reino?

-Ese es solo el problema de su rey…. Vete de camelote o incluso de Britania, Sterminer…..

Ella mira al suelo con triteza

-....creo que hice algo realmente malo, me siento el peor tipo sobre la faz del planeta.

-……es tonto que quieras que ella no te vea de ese modo.

-..no es eso… es solo que… yo se como ella se siente… es imposible contentar a una mujer, yo… lo hare de algun modo…

……………..

Llego al atrio y ella esta sentada con sus dos caballeros a su lado.

-…nuestro rey ya te ha expulsado de su castillo, si desobedece una sola palabra mas su insolencia…

-¡lancelote!

-S-si.

-¿que quieres? ¿nesecitas dinero o algo para volver?

-Perdoname….

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-…yo… ¡yo lo siento mucho!

-¡¡¡!!!

Ella abre sus ojos realmente impresionada.

-…nunca imagine que…. Que las cosas fueran de ese modo.

-…pero lo son…. No tienes nada mas porque disculparte, solo vete.

-…yo… yo le hice caso a Shadows y…. y…

-¿por que me culpa a mi?

-¡callate, ya hiciste mas de la cuenta!

-¡!

Ella mira impresinada.

-¿a quien le habla? -no lo se…

Dicen ambos caballeros.

TRACK: Disc 2-37

-¡porque toda la culpa la tienes tu, Shadows!

-¡¿yo?! ¡tu fuiste el de la brillante idea de dormir a todo el castillo!

-¡no seas idiota, no hubiera ideado eso si tu no te hubieses obsecionado con robar esa espada!

-¡la espada no podía ser manejada por mi, era por ti!

-¡siempre me lavas la cabeza, no hay dudas de que eres un demonio!

-¿?

Arturia se queda perpleja al mirar esa discusión.

-¡Ahora piensa que estoy loco! ¡suficiente! ¡cuando tome esa espada lo primero que hare será borrarte del mapa!

-¡no tienen ni la mitad de mi poder no podras! ¡nisiquiera puedes manejar a Excalibur! ¡y aun asi crees que podras contra destructor!

-…yo…

-¡todo esto era para que hubiera una posibilidad para la humanidad! ¡la culpa la tienes tu!

Dice Shadows

-…tienes… tienes razón…

Miro triste al suelo.

-¡Esperen!

-¡! -¡!

TRACK: Disc 2-38

Arturia nos calla a ambos.

-…..agh… -…esto…

Los dos caballeros me miran con miedo, pero ella no.

-…dices que ambos planearon tomar mi espada para matar a el demonio de marfil.

-¡! -¡! -¡! -¡!

Todos en la sala nos impresionamos.

-us-usted… ¿usted me puede oir?

Dice Shadows.

-S-Si… es la misma voz espiritual que produce Excalibur…. Ahora… ahora comprendo tus acciones, pero a que presio…

Dice aun un poco decepcionada

-¿a que te refieres? ¡oye! ¡ya te dije que lo siento! ¡y es lo siento! ¡crees que es fácil para mi pedir una disculpa!

-¡agh!

Ella retrocede.

-¡insolente! -¡su alteza, quiere que lo encarcelemos por mas tiempo!

"Que chico tan facinante… nunca antes alguien me había tratado como una igual… ni menos se había molestado tanto en hacer que lo perdonara.

-………-se avergüenza y mira al suelo-…acepto tus disculpas, pero aun asi tu actuaste como un ladron…. Y ahora, todo mi castillo y mi reino esta bajo un hechizo de sueño… es por ello que aun estoy-se avergüenza-…algo furiosa.

-agh-me rasco la cabeza-….ahora veo… ¡¿crees que yo fui el que robo tu vaina?!

-¡quizas no lo hiciste, pero liberaste a ese ladron y el se la llevo!

-¡Estas equivocada, no fui yo!

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-¡el estaba dormido con todos los demás cuando baje a la celda!... y además-miro a otro lado-quien es tan tonto para liberar a un ladron en un castillo.

-…tu fuiste el de la idea, maestro.

-¡quieres callarte!

-¡¿n-no fuiste tu?!

Dice espantada.

-¡S-su magestad! -¡mi reina!

-no puede ser…

Dice totalmente triste

TRACK: Disc 2-36

-¿ah? ¿ocurre algo?

-…..esto… yo…

Ella retrocede espantada.

-¡su alteza, me alistare ahora mismo! -¡igualmente yo!

-no…-ella niega con la cabeza-Lancelot, Bedrive… por favor, haceos cargo de las demás personas…. Este asunto solo me incumbe a mi….

-¡P-pero su alteza! -¡no la podemos dejar sola!

-…yo lo se… y aun con ese peligro… seguramente ella tomo la vaina solo para distraerme… no puedo dejar a mis súbditos ahí sin mas, pero ustedes son mis manos derechas y son los caballeros en los que mas tengo fe… por favor… cuídenlos….

-…oye… ¿como marca todo esto? ¿ella?

-…tu… ya hiciste suficiente, asesino… me disculpo también por reaccionar de ese modo tan violento, pero para un buen rey sus súbditos son sus hijos y su reino es su casa….

fas

Se coloca una capa azul y abrigadora.

Me rasco la cabeza con cara de mi importa poco.

-….me hare cargo de esto y los volveré a la normalidad.

-…am… pues no entiendo… pero parece serio… ¿algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-¡que no la oiste, ya hiciste suficiente!

Dice Shadonws

-¡callate, demonio perezoso! ¡ella también dijo que la mayor parte de la culpa era mia!

-¿demonio?

Ella me mira

-¿el espíritu de ese ser que te acompaña es un demonio?

-…si, es Shadows… es mi armadura, es un espiruto de un arma como Excalibur.

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-¿eres fuerte caballero?

-….-le sonrío-…¡claro que si!

-por favor….-ella mira triste al suelo-…cuida de mis hombres y de mi castillo…. Yo ire…. Ire.

-oye… de que se supone que los cuide… ¿que ocurrio en este sitio?

-…tu… tu tenias razón, eres completamente inocente… al este de este reino se encuentra un bosque pronunciado y enorme llamado el bosque maldito.

-…si, la gente en loira me hablaron de el.

-…entonces sabes que al interior de ese bosque se encuentra una bruja llamada Gariomae…

-…eso no lo sabia.

-…esa bruja ha atacado con plagas de ratas y demás cosas a nuestro reino…. No valen las audiencias que hago con ella, sabes que las demás personas no aceptan la presencia de una bruja… asi que un dia me interne para hablar con ella acerca de los motivos de estos ataques… me di cuenta que ese bosque es un verdadero laberinto, por ello nadie ingresa ahí de noche… dicen que la bruja hace que se pierdan los aventureros y los devoran.

-¡y tu aun sabiendo eso fuiste!

-¡mi reino es muy importante para mi, Sterminer! ¡si era necesario iria hasta el infierno por el bienestar de mis súbditos!

-…y… ¿que ocurrio?

-…la bruja me dejo entrar en su castillo… me dijo que si quería que dejara mi reino en paz debía entregar a 50 primogenitos de cada familia del reino y a avalon.

-¡!

-….desde luego… ¡no seria capaz de sacrificar una vida por mis miedos egoístas asi que Sali de ese sitio!

-¿y que otra cosa ocurrio?

-…ella dijo que crearía una maldición mayor a mi reino…. Y por lo visto lo logro…. Si no entrego a los hijos mayores de 50 familias del reino todos morirán en conjunto.

-…no lo entiendo, porque 50 personas si los matara a todos.

-porque ella no puede entrar al reino y necesita los huesos de esos jóvenes.

-¡!

-yo cree una barrera que bloqueo todos sus maleficios, pero aun asi… este fue mayor… en cuanto al urto de mi vaina…. Eso también fue mi culpa.

-¡!

-…estaba tan emocionada con el hecho de la captura del ladron mas grande de las islas… que yo… yo lo puse en un pésima celda y con un mal guardia sin dame cuento y me dirigi a tratar unos asuntos en la frontera con el reino de gales… el escapo por cuenta propia urto a mi avalon… aun no entiendo como sabia el sitio en que la guardaba.

-…el dijo que tenia sus métodos.

-¡¿hablaste con el?!

-…si…. Tu guardia fue al baño y me dejo cuidando su celda.

-¡ese idiota! ¡espero que salga vivo para despedirlo!

Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…gracias por todo, Sterminer… a pesar de tus malas intenciones, eres un chico muy bueno, estoy segura que si hubiera hablado contigo antes nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

-….de nada.

Le sonrio.

-¡agh!-ella se avergüenza-…en fin… cuento con ustedes tres… yo….

pask, pask, pask

Ella baja las gradas.

-…yo hare lo posible por volver.

TRACK: Disc Fz 2-40

-¡oye pero que divertido suena eso! ¡¿verdad, Shadows?!

-…si, casi nunca se tiene la posibilidad de internarse en un bosque embrujado y laberintico a asesinar a una bruja.

-¿Quién es Shadows?

Pregunta Lancelot

-¿hump?

Sube los hombros bedrive

-¡agh!

pas

Coloco mis manos sobre el enorme porton.

-¡¿Q-Que haces?! ¡¿eras tan rápido?!

-¡yo me hare cargo de la bruja esa! ¿como era su nombre?

\- Gariomae.

-¡eso es! ¡eso es!

-¡P-pero esta no es tu obligación, Sterminer! ¡ya te dije que estoy furiosa por tu intento de robo! ¡quieres que me enfade mas!

-…oye…

-¡!

-…esta gente te necesita…. No solo ellos dos, sino todos los chicos de la ciudad y los que están tirados en el suelo… eres su rey, su camino y su esperanza…

-¡!

-…yo… yo solo soy un ladron…

Sonrio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!

Ella se impresiona

"¡Q-Quien demonios…. Quien demonios eres!

Se tapa la boca con dolor.

-….n-no te puedo dejar ir solo… Gariomae es muy poderosa y además tiene una aprendiz…. Tu solo serias el festin de ese mago canival…. 

-¿y que sugieres?... Arturia… si uno va a vivir todos, van a vivir… es el mismo resultado si uno muere… ¡Dejamelo a mi! ¡durante años he viajado mucho y he cazado brujas y cosas asi! ¡se lo que hago! ¡ademas yo también tengo a Shadows, no será algun problema!

-…créalo, su magestad.

-…pero el…. El bosque tiene una maldición no te dejara acercarte a ella.

-¡ya veras como la pongo en su sitio!... asi me vuelvas a desterrar, ire solo y te sugiero que te quedes con tus súbditos… eso va para ustedes dos también.

-¡agh! -……..

-quedencen con su rey…. Yo… ¡yo volveré con una cura!

-¡¡¡¡!!!!!

Ella se avergüenza

-…oye y porque mejor… si vuelvo de una piesa… me perdonas lo que hice.

-…si vuelves de una piesa-ella mira al suelo con tristeza-…¡perdonare incluso lo que no has hecho!

-¡S-Su alteza! -¡Mi rey!

-¡agh!

Ella tapa su boca.

-….entonces no puedo tardarme…. 

Se despide.

-¡E-espera! ¡toma! ¡en ese sitio hace frio!

-¿tu capa?

-yo… se que no es muy comoda… pero…

-no te preocupes… esta cosa no solo sirve para taparme parte de la boca… durante años cuando viajo a países frios me tapo con esta bufanda… de hecho… es una gran capa negra.

-…es-esta bien…. Cuídate por favor, caballero….

-…lo hare…

Me marcho

-…………………………………..

Ella acaricia la capa.

-…es justamente como imagine que seria… muchas gracias…

…………………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
